watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Bits
Dead Bits is an independent first person shooter game. In the game, the player is Quilly, who has been abducted by aliens and has to shoot his way to freedom with a variety of weapons. This video was uploaded on June 29th, 2015 and was the 324th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Mackenzie, Molly, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney being excited to play the game since she heard that it involves guns. They begin the game and dance to the music. They begin the first level, Molly and Mars commenting that the game looks like Minecraft. The girls watch the prologue, Mackenzie saying the plot is similar to Guardians of the Galaxy. After reading the controls for the game, they begin the gameplay, Mackenzie wanting to play with a controller rather than with the mouse and keyboard. The girls clear level one with ease and move on to level two. They get a new weapon- a gun, Sydney liking it and attempts to test it, but finds out that she needs to jump to the level below to use it. Meanwhile, Mars looks at the level below and scouts the enemies. The girls get down to the level and do well, killing the enemies with ease. Mackenzie accidentally jumps off the level and dies, Molly and Mars dying as well, as the latter two are confused by what is happening in the death screen. The girls continue to do well, sans the minor slip ups like Molly backing away from an enemy and falling off the platform. Mackenzie gets to a tunnel but there trees in the way and she trues to shoot them but falls backwards off the platform, upsetting her. Sydney passes level two, while the others are still on the level, Mars and Mackenzie dying a few times and get frustrated each time. They eventually beat level two and start the next level, Sydney confused that the weapon is a stick. Mackenzie looks out to where she has to jump and sees that she has to maneuver her way through two floating blocks, Mackenzie not being happy about it. The get to the platform and see the enemy, Sydney and Mars being taken by its size. Mackenzie isn't happy that she has to beat the large enemy with a stick but is proud when she manages to beat it easily. They reach a hole that they have to enter, Sydney joking that it doesn't look terrifying at all. They go in the hole and find themselves getting ambushed by enemies, as they beat them all one by one with a stick. While Sydney and Molly are seemingly doing well, the other two aren't having much luck as they die a few times, Mars seems to have stop playing by this point of the video. They find a stream that they go through, fighting enemies coming to them up the stream, Sydney commenting that the best part about the game is that she can fight back. The girls eventually clear level three and move on to the next level. They find that they don't have any weapons in this level, but they soon find that they have to find the weapons. Afterwards, they go through a tunnel and beat a bunch of enemies that come their way, Mackenzie liking that they take one hit to kill. They later find a gun and collect it, Sydney and Molly begin happy to find it. Mackenzie is enjoying herself but dies trying to shoot an enemy, saying it ruined a good moment. She then presumably stops playing the game by this point of the video. After Molly and Sydney have shot their way through the tunnel, they find another platform with a few large enemies, Sydney not looking forward to the combat. She goes for it and falls off the stage in panic, saying that there's no way to do the level and stops playing the game. Molly is mad that she can't shoot the large enemies from the tunnel and has to go down to the level, she is also upset that the enemies can float across the abyss while she can't. Molly eventually beats the large enemies, as she unlocks level five. She then goes to the last part of the level, where she has to maneuver through a bunch of floating blocks, telling herself not to get intimidated by it. She almost botches it at one point, saying that it is disorienting. She then manages to get past the the floating blocks and clears the level. Trivia *Dead Bits is one of the few videos where Sydney has sworn in a video. *Dead Bits marked Mackenzie's 200th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015